California Waiting
by MoniBolis
Summary: Lucas Douglas ha decidido empezar una nueva vida en California, pero tiene aún asuntos sin resolver con Cuddy, y necesita salvar a una joven prostituta. Apariciones de: House, y Wilson. TERMINADA!
1. Chapter 1

Sé lo que están pensando: "_Bolis…¿no tienes otro fic que terminar?"_ Pero no se preocupen, el otro fic sigue avanzando, pero es que no podía sacarme esta historia de la cabeza.

Este es un fic basado en mi amor por Lucas (que por cierto **no leo spoilers,** así que talvez resulte ser un asesino maniático para el final de la temporada ¿quién sabe?) y si tuviera su propio programa, me gustaría que empezara así...

* * *

Lucas Douglas se despertó por el sonido de una obra en construcción. Miro el techo del hotel barato en el que se hospedaba y recordó lo miserable que era en esos momentos. Con lentitud se levanto de la cama, y se dirigió directo a la regadera. Con cuidado limpio la herida de su brazo. Medio hora después salió a la calle. El sol de California le lastimo los ojos. Llevaba 2 semanas viviendo en Los Ángeles, todavía no se acostumbraba.

* * *

-Buenos días – el cantinero lo saludó al oír la campana de la puerta sonar. Era un bar sucio, oscuro, pero tranquilo. Eso le gustaba a Lucas.

-Hey – Lucas tomo asiento en el último banquillo de la barra. – Cerveza –

-En seguida –

El cantinero le llevó su bebida. Lucas le dio el primer trago y se quedo viendo la televisión. El programa era KTLA news.

Se escucho la campana de la entrada, esta vez era una mujer. También tomo asiento en la barra, a dos bancos de Lucas.

El detective la observó.

-Café negro, por favor – la mujer dijo.

Lucas notó las vestimentas llamativas. Falda ridículamente corta y una blusa con escote para hacerle juego. Zapatos de plataforma, joyas de fantasía, y un bolso imitación Louis Vuitton a manera de accesorios. Por último miro su cara. La mujer tenía demasiado maquillaje, de noche se vería bien, pero a la luz del día no era favorecedor. Era una prostituta. Se veía de 30 años, pero con la clase de vida que llevaba, probablemente era más joven.

El detective, cambio su atención al noticiero del televisor.

Su teléfono celular sonó. Lucas lo sacó de bolsillo. Leyó la pantalla. Era una llamada de Cuddy. No contestó.

-¿Le debe dinero a alguien? – preguntó el cantinero.

-No – Lucas le dio una débil sonrisa. –Es mi ex novia. Me ha estado llamando por 2 días. Está en California, quiere hablar conmigo –

-Talvez quiera reconciliarse – el cantinero acomodaba los vasos

-No lo creo, ella esta enamorada de otro hombre. Solo se siente culpable porque se acostó con él, la misma noche que yo le iba a proponer matrimonio. Aunque eso ella no lo sabe –

-¡Ouch!- el grande y rechoncho hombre exclamó. – Eso debe doler. Con razón ha venido aquí todas las mañanas, detective. –

-¿Eres un detective? – la mujer le habló a Lucas.

-Soy más bien un Investigador Privado –

-Oh… - la mujer pareció decepcionada. – Pero ¿conoces a alguien en la policía? –

-No, soy nuevo aquí –

- Mierda – la mujer dijo entre dientes – Olvídalo, entonces –

-Bien – Lucas regresó a su cerveza.

-Como Investigador, ¿Puedes averiguar cosas personales de cualquiera? – la mujer insistió.

-Esa es la premisa, si – dijo Lucas.

La mujer se acercó a él. – Soy Mindy – le dio la mano. De cerca Lucas pudo apreciar que si era mas joven.

-Lucas Douglas –

-Tengo un problemita…Resulta que tengo un tipo que se cree mi dueño. Me tiene atada a él. Según él le debo dinero, pero la cantidad es ridícula, jamás podré pagarle. Talvez si encuentro algo sucio de él, seré libre ¿Qué me dices? ¿Puedes investigar eso por mí? –

-Tengo que aclarar lo de mi licencia ante el departamento de policía – dijo Lucas – ¿Puedes esperar un par de semanas? –

-No, se me agotó la paciencia. Algo saldrá muy mal…terminaré muerta –

-¿Tan mal?-

-Peor – Mindy se levantó la falda enseñando lo que parecían quemaduras de cigarros. – Al señor le gusta jugar rudo. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Un trabajo _Pro bono_? –

Lucas se termino su cerveza. – Dame su nombre completo –

* * *

_**Hace tres semanas, Nueva Jersey**_

_-Necesito que investigues a alguien por mí – House acorraló a Lucas afuera de la oficina de Cuddy. – Necesito que vayas a esta dirección y tomes algunas fotos –_

_Era raro, pero House y Lucas llegaron a un equilibrio de admiración y desdén en su amistad._

_Lucas leyó la dirección en cuestión. –No, puedo. Está muy lejos. No alcanzaría a regresar a casa – Lucas siguió caminando hacia fuera del hospital_

_-¿Y qué? – Dijo House –No sería la primera vez que no llegas a dormir, eres un investigador, es lo que haces –_

_-No puedo. Quiero estar de buenas con Lisa –_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste? – _

_-Nada, es más bien lo que quiero hacer –_

_-¿Qué? – la curiosidad de House le hizo seguir preguntando_

_Lucas se detuvo. –Por fin compramos nuestra casa nueva, nos mudaremos este fin de semana…y si todo sale bien, le pediré que se case conmigo –_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?-_

_-Hemos salido por casi un año, creo que es el paso correcto – Lucas no podía evitar sonreír –De verdad la amo –_

_

* * *

  
_

Javier De la Rocca. Empresario de construcción principalmente, pero mafioso en muchas otras áreas. Sindicatos, importaciones, compañía de producción cinematográfica y una red de _alta_ prostitución. Nada solido como para llevarlo a la cárcel. Fue la conclusión de la investigación inicial de Lucas. Horas de checar direcciones, buscar su nombre en noticias y verificar conexiones.

Con cámara en mano, el detective dedico el resto del día a tomar fotos de los lugares donde De la Rocca era asiduo. Se tomo su tiempo para familiarizarse con la ciudad.

En un restaurante de 5 estrellas, por fin hizo contacto visual. De la Rocca usaba traje blanco y mocasines. Sus canas resaltaban con su piel quemada por le sol de las playas. Lucas tomo nota de los guardaespaldas que lo acompañaban, por lo menos 2 de ellos armados. Tomo fotografías desde el otro lado de la calle.

Su celular sonó otra vez. Esta vez contestó.

-Douglas al habla –

-¿Dónde estas Lucas? ¿Ya estás en L. A. ? – Era su amigo Zach Brom, lo conocía desde la secundaria. Zach se mudó a California hace 1 año.

-Si –

-¿Por qué no me has visitado? – su amigo sonaba entusiasmado. – Tengo ganas de llevarte a comer las mejores costillas de esta ciudad –

-Ya tengo tu dirección, iré cuando tenga tiempo – Lucas colgó. Unas fotos después el detective se retiro del lugar.

De regresó se desvió para pasar por el hotel L'Ermitage Beverly Hills donde sabía que Cuddy se estaba hospedando.

Se estaciono en la acera de enfrente y miro al edificio de 5 estrellas por un rato.

* * *

_**Hace dos semanas y media, Nueva Jersey.**_

_Lucas tomo un gran respiro. Observó el anillo que tenía en su mano. Se sentía nervioso y no paraba de mirar el reloj. En unos cuantos minutos, Cuddy llegaría a casa. Pero los minutos se volvieron una hora._

_Lucas llamó al celular de Cuddy. No hubo respuesta. Llamó al hospital y le dijeron que se fue a una emergencia personal._

_El detective tuvo un mal presentimiento. Marco el celular de House. No hubo respuesta tampoco. Llamó a la casa de House y Wilson._

_-¿diga? – contestó el oncólogo._

_- Hola Wilson ¿se encuentra House? –_

_-No…no ha llegado ¿ya intentaste llamar a su equipo? –_

_-No. Lo haré, gracias –_

_Lucas sintió un escalofrío en la nuca. Llamó al equipo de House, ellos le dijeron que House se fue temprano porque tenía más dolor que de costumbre. _

_Los instintos de detective le decían que House y Cuddy probablemente estaban juntos. Pero ¿por qué?_

_Tiempo después Cuddy por fin llegó a casa. Al ver a Lucas la doctora bajo su mirada._

_- Lucas, yo… –_

_-Por la culpa en tu mirada, sé exactamente donde estabas –_

_Cuddy mantuvo su mirada en el suelo, buscaba las palabras para explicarse. Lucas no esperó por una explicación._

_-¿Sabes Lisa? Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes –_

_Lucas se fue de la casa sin mirar atrás.

* * *

_

Otro día y otra cerveza. Lucas se encontraba en el mismo banco del bar. Se encontraría con la prostituta que lo había "contratado".

-¿Ya descubriste algo J.J. Gittes? – se sentó coquetamente al lado de Lucas. El detective la miro de reojo. – ¿Captas? Porque eres un detective, estás en Los Ángeles…-

-Si, lo capto. Es de Chinatown con Jack Nicholson, buena película de detectives. –

- Si…Aliviánate un poco. Sonríe de vez en cuando – Mindy se quitó los lentes – ¿Descubriste algo? –

- Solo ha pasado un día, y tu novio tiene muchos esqueletos en su closet. Pero incluso si encuentro algo sustancial, no creo que le importe; tiene conexiones –

-No quiero mandarlo a la cárcel, solo quiero que me deje ir –

-Por cierto, nunca me explicaste exactamente como te mantiene "cautiva" –

- Me dio un departamento y me compra ropa; a cambio estoy a su servicio las 24 horas del día –

-¿Acaso ese no es el trabajo de un prostituta? –

-Si, pero quiero elegir a mis clientes…Ser agente libre, nene – Mindy chasqueó los dedos. – Igualmente no me gusta algunas de las cosas que hago por él –

La joven mujer miro al vacío recordando las experiencias.

-Esta bien, pero necesitamos darle donde le duele –

-¿Dinero? –

-Si, necesito información sobre sus negocios. –

Mindy chasqueó los dedos otra vez. Sacó una pluma de su bolsa y anotó una dirección en la mano del detective.

-Es un centro nocturno propiedad de Rocca, tiene una oficina ahí, estaré con él en una fiesta. Puedo dejarte entrar –

Lucas leyó su mano. Reconoció la dirección de su investigación – ¿a que hora? –

- A la media noche – Mindy mostró una gran sonrisa. – Nos vemos –

- Si –

Mindy se fue del bar.

-Es probable que esa mujer solo juegue contigo – el cantinero le ofreció su opinión. – No debería arriesgarse por una ramera –

-No es por ella – Lucas se puso su chaqueta con dificultad.

* * *

_**Hace dos semanas en Nueva Jersey.**_

_Lucas sentía la sangre correr por su brazo. El mismo se aplicó un torniquete para detener la hemorragia, pero necesitaba apretarlo más. Tomo con sus dientes el pedazo de tela y jaló. El sangrado paró. _

_El detective se encontraba en el piso de la cocina del departamento de House y Wilson, esperando que alguno de ellos llegara a socorrerlo. Por fin escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, y la luz se prendió._

_-¿Lucas? – era House –¿Qué te pasó? – se acerco al detective._

_-Me dispararon… – Lucas pasó saliva – Pensé que si de algo sirve conocer a un médico, es para cuando te disparan –_

_House lo miro con cierto recelo. -¿Qué hiciste que no quieres que la policía se entere? – se quito el abrigo, y dejó su bastón recargado en el mostrador de la cocina. Se agachó para ayudar a Lucas a sentarse en el banco._

_-Solo un caso que salió mal –_

_-Espera aquí, iré por el botiquín –_

_El doctor se puso guantes y observó la herida. –No se ve tan mal. No te dio en nada muy importante… - House inició el procedimiento. –Tienes unos fragmentos –_

_Lucas se mordió los labios por el dolor – Eran balas de punta hueca –_

_-¿No están prohibidas? –_

_-Dile eso a los que me dispararon –_

_House notó que Lucas no sonreía, y no era por el dolor._

_-¿No hablaremos de Cuddy? –_

_-¿Qué hay que hablar? Tú ganaste, yo perdí, aunque en retrospectiva fue muy estupido de mi parte creer que yo podía estar con ella. Investigador Privado y Decana de medicina… era tonto –_

_- ¿Desde cuando el desprecio a uno mismo es una característica de tu personalidad? –_

_-Mis niveles de confianza están en cero, por eso arruine el caso y termine con una bala en el brazo… ¿Sabes cuál es la peor parte? –_

_-¿Perder a tu novia por un galán como yo? –_

_-Que una vez más escogiste el engaño en lugar de la honestidad. Pudiste haberle dicho... –_

_-¿De que hablas? –_

_Lucas sacó de su bolsillo una botellita naranja, la cual House reconoció de inmediato. Era una prescripción de Vicodin a su nombre. –Fingiste…lo fingiste todo –_

_House solo miro la botella._

_- Había algo mal, Lisa nunca me engañaría, es más; ella nunca engaña. No está en su naturaleza. Me puse a investigar, averigüé que todavía tienes tu antiguo departamento. Fui ahí –_

_House siguió curando el brazo, pero escuchaba con atención._

_-Encontré evidencia de que alguien estuvo ahí recientemente…Y encontré el vicodin. Todo tuvo sentido – Lucas tomo un respiro – Tuviste un mal día con el dolor de tu pierna, te refugiaste en tu antiguo departamento, estabas apunto de recaer a las drogas, llamaste a Lisa, ella fue a tu rescate. Fue como en tu alucinación…excepto que estas pastillas son placebos –_

_Lucas tiro las pastillas en el mostrador – Son falsas, porque no podías arriesgarte en caer en la tentación si tu plan no funcionaba. Ejecutaste tu plan la noche anterior que nos mudáramos. Porque para ti era tu última oportunidad. Lisa sabía de tu alucinación, solo era cuestión de poner los elementos. No lo descifré, hasta hace 3 horas que me dispararon y quise tomar el vicodin para el dolor. Las pastillas no me ayudaron –_

_House no dijo nada, termino de curar la herida. Le colocó un nuevo vendaje. – ¿Le dirás a Cuddy? –_

_-¿Para que? Ella te eligió a ti…E incluso si se llega a enterar, te perdonaría…- Lucas se levantó. –Lo que debe preocuparte es si ella se perdonaría así misma –_

_- La amo –_

_Lucas se rió con amargura. –Ya van 2 veces que me lo dices a mí, en lugar de ella – se coloco con cuidado su chaqueta y camino hacia la puerta._

_- Solo detuve__ la hemorragia, necesitas ir a un hospital, necesitas medicamentos… – House le dijo pero Lucas no se detuvo._

_-¡Tendrá que esperar a que llegue a California! – Lucas cerró la puerta tras de él.

* * *

_

**Continuara...**

Como se que no muchos leeran este fic, sus reviews son aún más apreciadas.

Gracias por leer

Bolis recomienda para este capitulo: "_When It's Cold I'd Like To Die" _de_ Moby y "Smokers outside the hospital doors" _de _ Editors  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas llegó al lugar a la hora acordada. El centro nocturno rebozaba de personas listas para divertirse. El guardia de la entrada le preguntó su nombre.

– Una chica de De la Rocca me invitó – explicó Lucas.

-Necesito un nombre –

Lucas pensó por un momento. – J.J. Gittes – el guardia leyó la lista.

-Adelante Sr. Gittes –

* * *

Adentro vio a Mindy con el séquito de la Rocca. El detective asintió con la cabeza, la mujer solo levantó una ceja en reconocimiento. Lucas prosiguió con investigar el lugar. Subió las escaleras, la oficina estaba ahí. Con una ganzúa abrió la puerta. Sacó su linterna de mano para ver el lugar, la música se oía lejana.

En un archivero encontró expedientes de negocios "legales". Su teléfono celular sonó interrumpiendo su trabajo.

- ¿Por qué me marcas a la mitad de la noche? – contestó Lucas

-Porque sé que estás despierto – Era su amigo Zach – O estás con una chica o estás trabajando –

- Estoy trabajando – Lucas habló en voz baja. – Tengo que colgar –

-¿Por qué suenas tan amargado? – Su amigo le preguntó – Vamos Lucas, tienes que venir a visitarme…Lucas…tengo una esposa –

- ¿De verdad? – se sorprendió al oír la noticia de su amigo.

- Si, lo sé, suena raro, y está embarazada. Ya no soy el loco soltero. Soy un buen hombre de familia ahora –

-¿Sigues siendo un estafador? –

- No, bueno…a veces encuentro algún tonto y tengo que aprovechar… -

-Tengo que colgar… –

Lucas escuchó pasos acercarse. Prefirió no arriesgarse, salió por la ventana, brincó a las escaleras para incendios. Al trepar por los barrotes, su brazo se resintió provocando su caída.

- ¡Carajo! – Lucas maldijo al caer mal en su tobillo. Miro la luz ventana de la oficina encenderse. Con cautela se retiro a su auto que dejó estacionado a unas cuadras.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez era Mindy.

-¿Dónde estás? –

-Estoy llegando a mi auto, es a unas cuantas cuadras – Lucas llegó al callejón donde dejó el vehículo.

- Espérame ahí –

-¿Qué? No, mejor nos vemos mañana en el bar – el hombre sacó sus llaves.

-Solo dime donde estás, creo que me puedo desparecer por unos minutos sin que se den cuenta – Mindy insistió

* * *

El Investigador estaba sentado en su automóvil con su computadora portátil en su regazo. Mindy tocó la ventana. Lucas le abrió la puerta de pasajeros.

-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Ya encontraste algo? – preguntó entusiasmada la muchacha.

-Apenas estoy descargando la información, use este escáner portátil para copiar la mayor cantidad de archivos que pude – Lucas le mostró el dispositivo – Además copie varios nombres y fechas de su agenda. Haré una referencia cruzada para descubrir que es lo más importante y reciente –

-Eres increíble – Mindy subió las piernas a tablero del auto – Javiercito no se la va acabar –

- ¿Por qué no puedes huir? – preguntó directamente Lucas

-En esta ciudad, me encontraría a los 2 días –

-Entonces regresa a tu casa –

-¡Nunca! Me encanta esta ciudad. Déjame decirte que no soy un cliché, no soy una de esas tontas que llegan a L. A. queriendo ser actrices y terminan de "prostis" de Bulevar. Yo no. Desde que tenía 10 años quería ser puta, pero puta de calidad –

Lucas se rió.

-Así que si eres capaz de reírte – dijo Mindy muy coqueta. – Cuando cumplí 18 años me largue de mi casa y vine aquí. Sabía que sería el azote de los ricos, pero De la Rocca me cortó las alas muy pronto –

- ¿Qué edad tienes? –

-Tengo edad suficiente…Ahora es tu turno. Dime ¿que haces aquí con cara de que se murió tu perro? –

-Visito a un amigo y la cara…bueno…termine con mi novia, o más bien mi novia terminó conmigo –

- ¿Por eso estás tan triste? Consíguete otra –

-Es más que eso – Lucas empezó a explicar – Yo nunca creí en la familia o en el matrimonio, si me gustaba una mujer iba y se lo decía, me divertía, pero con Lisa… –

- Lindo nombre – Mindy interrumpió

Lucas prosiguió – No se que me pasó, creí que podía ser ese hombre… y ahora ya no importa. Ella esta con alguien más –

-Vaya, ella si se encontró a alguien rápido –

-No, ella lo… amaba desde antes –

-¿No lo notaste? ¿O te hiciste de la vista gorda? –

- Supongo que ella se mentía a ella misma –

-No cariño, ella te mentía a ti – Un "beep" sonó de la computadora indicando que la información ya había sido transferida. Lucas miro la pantalla. – ¿Era una cliente? ¿Te contrató alguna vez? – preguntó Mindy

-Si, me contrato para resolver un robo –

-Eso es peor. Eres un cliché. –

- ¿Disculpa? –

-El Investigador Privado que cae en los encantos de una clienta, que termina rompiéndole el corazón – Mindy empezó a tararear una canción – _In a trap, trip I can't grip, never thought I'd be the one who'd slip, then I started to realize, I was living one big lie, She fucking hates me, trust, she fucking hates me, la la la love, I tried too hard, and she tore my feelings like I had none, and ripped them away_ –

- Es mejor que te calles, tomando en cuenta que soy al único que le importa un bledo si sigues viva mañana –

Mindy se impactó al oír la severidad de tono en las palabras de Lucas.

-Lo siento, se que soy muy insolente…Me he ganado una que otra cachetada por eso – Mindy bajo los pies – Y era una de mis canciones favoritas cuando estaba en la secundaria –

- Está bien –

-Míralo por el lado bueno, te la estuviste tirando ¿no? – Lucas ignoró el comentario y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la pantalla. – Estás muy tenso, déjame ayudarte con eso –

Mindy cerró la computadora y se la quito de las piernas a Lucas.

-¿Qué haces? –

-Shhh – Mindy metió su mano en los pantalones de Lucas. El detective resopló cuando sintió que Mindy lo empezó a frotar. Trago saliva.

- Detente – la voz de Lucas sonó agitada, revelando su excitación.

-¿Por qué? Puedo sentir que lo estás disfrutando…- Mindy se acercó al oído de Lucas y susurró – Yo puedo hacer que la olvides –

Lucas agarró la mano de la mujer. – Dije, detente – Lucas iba a decir algo más, cuando la luz de una camioneta se reflejó en su espejo retrovisor. Era una camioneta Cadillac Escalade negra con los vidrios polarizados. -¿Amigos tuyos? –

-Mierda – Mindy abrió la puerta del auto – Es De la Rocca, mejor te vas –

Lucas escondió su computadora debajo del asiento y encendió el auto listo para irse, cuando vio por el espejo retrovisor como manejaban a Mindy. Se bajó del auto, a pesar de que sus instintos le decían que se fuera.

Un guardaespaldas tenía agarrada de las muñecas a Mindy empujándola hacia la camioneta.

-¿Es eso necesario? – dijo Lucas. – Si dices 'por favor'; estoy seguro que ella se va con ustedes –

-Mira pendejo, no se qué te dijo Brittany, pero ella está no esta tomando clientes –

_¿Brittany? ¿Sobre qué más me mintió? ¿Acaso esta jugando conmigo? _Pensó el detective _No importa._

- Es muy "exclusiva" así que ve a que te la chupen en otro lado – Le dijo prácticamente gruñendo el guardaespaldas.

-¿Te estás ofreciendo? – dijo Lucas.

-¿Qué dijiste? – El guardaespaldas soltó a Brittany, y empujo a Lucas contra su auto – Te partiré la cara –

-¿Por qué el escándalo? – De la Rocca se bajó de la camioneta. – ¿Quién este carajo? ¿Brittany?–

-Es solo Gittes, un amigo mió – dijo Brittany.

_Genial _pensó Lucas _Ahora ni ella es Mindy ni yo soy Lucas. _ – Solo me preocupaba por la señorita. Eso es todo –

-¿De dónde eres? Tienes cierto acento… - De la Rocca se acercó a Lucas que seguía sometido por el guardaespaldas.

-Nueva Jersey –

-Aaaahh… - dijo de la Rocca – Entonces, "Jersey Boy", toma mi consejo – con la culeta de su pistola golpeó a Lucas en la cabeza. El guardaespaldas soltó a Lucas, y éste cayó al suelo sangrando. De la Rocca aprovecho para patearlo un par de veces.

-¡no! – gritó Brittany

-Sube a la camioneta – De la Rocca le propinó una cachetada a la joven.

El séquito arrancó y se fue, dejando a Lucas desorientado en el piso de callejón. Lo único que podía pensar era que Brittany no podía ser mayor a los 25 años.

* * *

Pasados unos minutos se pudo incorporar, tenía sabor a metal en su boca y un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios. Con trabajo se subió a su coche.

Una vez más se sentía miserable, como un perdedor. No tenía idea de a donde seguir con el caso.

* * *

Lisa Cuddy había pasado todo el día en el hotel L'Ermitage Beverly Hills, espero a que Lucas la llamara o fuera a verla. No lo había hecho. Cuddy sentía la necesidad de concluir bien las cosas con él, pero sus probabilidades eran pocas. A la 1 de mañana su sueño fue interrumpido cuando tocaron a su puerta. Se puso la bata de cortesía del hotel para atender el llamado.

-¿Quién es? –

-Soy yo, Lucas –

Cuddy abrió la puerta de inmediato. – Lucas…¿Qué te pasó? –

-Solo un caso que salió mal – el detective aún tenía sangre y moretones en su cara. – No te preocupes, estoy bien… ¿Puedo pasar? Me costó mucho trabajo colarme hasta tu habitación –

-Si, lo siento, pasa –

Lucas tomo asiento en la cama.

-Déjame verte – Cuddy quiso ver sus heridas.

-Estoy bien – Lucas no se dejó tocar

-Rachel esta durmiendo en el cuarto contiguo, mantén tu voz baja –

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó Lucas.

Cuddy tomo asiento a lado de él.

* * *

_**Hace 5 días, Nueva Jersey**_

_-No te ves muy bien…- Wilson encontró a Cuddy saliendo del baño de su oficina._

_-No he dormido bien – Cuddy se agarro el cabello en una cola de caballo_

_-¿Algo te cayó mal? ¿Mucho café? –_

_-No, simplemente no me siento bien –_

_Wilson le ofreció una sonrisa de empatía. – Talvez solo necesitas hablar con House… al parecer tienen mucho de que hablar. Te quitaría un peso de encima–_

_-¿Lo que tengo es psicosomático? –_

_-Puede ser…se que House está preocupado por ti –_

_Cuddy se quedó callada con su cabeza recargada en su mano izquierda._

_-¿Cuddy? –_

_-¿Por qué no me dices lo mal que comporté con Lucas? –_

_-Wow – Wilson no esperaba eso – Primero que nada, no sé que pasó. Tu no me has dicho nada, House no me ha dicho y definitivamente Lucas no me dijo nada…Segundo, si es así como te sientes, no sé que decirte. Es tu conciencia –

* * *

_

-Necesitamos hablar…De nosotros – dijo Cuddy.

-¿Nosotros? Terminamos –

-No. Tú desapareciste, sin decir nada. Te llevaste tus cosas sin avisarme, te cambiaste de casa. Viajaste al otro lado del país. No puedo dejar que termine _así _–

-Pero pasó así…- dijo Lucas sin verla a los ojos.

-No puede ser así…-

-¿House sabe que estás aquí? – Lucas interrumpió

-No, le dije a todos en el hospital que fui de vacaciones, de cierta manera, es cierto –

-Dejaste a tu nuevo novio solo – dijo Lucas.

-No es mi novio, no estoy con él ¡Olvídate de House! –

-Suenas enojada…- Lucas notó algo en tono de voz de Cuddy. – Te enteraste de su plan…De cómo preparó el escenario perfecto. ¿Cómo te enteraste? –

-Me lo dijo… –

* * *

_**Hace 4 días, Nueva Jersey.**_

_-Gracias por venir – House abrió la puerta de su casa a Cuddy._

_-Gracias por invitarme…sé que he estado evasiva –_

_Pasaron a la sala._

_- Está bien – House miro la débil sonrisa de Cuddy – Wilson me dijo que no te has sentido bien –_

_-Si, es que yo…no sé –_

_-Te siente culpable – comentó House – Es lo que haces Cuddy, llevas el complejo de culpa de los judíos hasta el extremo. De seguro hasta crees que el calentamiento global es tu culpa –_

_-Lo sé, tienes razón. Es lo que hago…pero esta vez si es mi culpa – Cuddy sonaba mortificada._

_-¡Por favor Cuddy! Te sentías culpable por mí, cuando estabas con él –_

_Cuddy se levantó de su asiento –Yo era su novia–_

_-¿Y que más da? Ya pasó – House observó las facciones de aflicción de la doctora. – ¿Y si no fue directamente tu culpa? –_

_-¿De que hablas? –_

_House respiro largo y profundo. Recordó lo que Lucas le había dicho: Cuddy no se perdonaría – Yo…fingí…actúe todo lo de lo del dolor de la pierna…Sabía que se mudarían ese fin de semana. Tuve pánico…fue mi ultimo recurso –_

_House miro la cara sorprendida de Cuddy. – Pero no importa...- _

_-Yo…tengo que irme –_

_-¿Cuddy? – House trató de detenerla._

_-House, tengo un asunto…tengo que irme.

* * *

_

- ¿Confeso? bien por él – Lucas bajo la cabeza.

-Necesito saber que estamos bien – dijo Cuddy – Sé que suena ridículo –

-Es ridículo – Lucas se levantó – Tu no estás aquí para hablar de "nosotros", o para hacerme sentir mejor, estás aquí para hacerte sentir bien a _ti_. Porque te sientes culpable, necesitas que yo te diga que esta bien, que todo esta justificado. Pero no tengo esas palabras para ti, y la razón para que me largara de esa manera fue porque…Quería estar lo más lejos de ti posible-

-Si eso crees ¿Por qué estás tú aquí Lucas? – Cuddy se levantó para mirarlo de frente.

-No lo sé, supuse que ahora que me veo tan mal por fuera como me siento por dentro, quizás me darías sexo por consuelo. Es tu oferta ¿no? –

Cuddy le dio una cachetada. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la reacción de la mujer.

-Se me olvido, a mí no me pasas ese tipo de comentarios – Lucas se sobó la mejilla. En el cuarto contiguo Rachel se despertó. –Me voy, para que atiendas a tu hija. Aprovecha tus vacaciones, visita el paseo de la fama o algo –

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

  
**

Hay algo respecto a los Investigadores Privados golpeados que me encanta…

Por favor dejen review. (Se aceptan críticas constructivas, amenazas, sugerencias, notas de errores, dudas existenciales) Me encanta contestar sus comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Bolis recomienda para este capitulo: "_Gris"_ de _Disidente_, "_She loves everybody"_ de_ Chester French_ y "_Forgive me"_ de _Ida Maria._


	3. Chapter 3

Bolis recomienda para este capitulo: "_California waiting" _de _The Kings of Leon _y _"Everybody is talking at me" _de _Harry Nilsson_

* * *

La visita a Cuddy había sido una perdida de tiempo, y solo agravió su dolor; pero Lucas aún necesitaba encontrar la forma de ayudar a Brittany.

El detective llegó a su hotel. Afuera observó la obra en construcción que días anteriores lo había despertado con el sonido de taladros. Entre la maquinaria leyó un letrero de clausurado.

En el lobby del hotel el guardia nocturno veía porno en su televisión a blanco y negro.

-Con razón pude dormir hasta tarde esta mañana – le dijo Lucas al hombre, mientras el detective tomaba hielo de la recepción

-¿Qué? – el hombre lo miro –¡Oh si! La construcción; pararon ayer por la tarde. Algún problema con el dueño Corke…Cole…Cookie-

-¿Cooke? –

-Si…Cooke. Tuvo problemas con el gobierno local –

-He escuchado ese nombre antes…D. Cooke –

-Probablemente en las noticias. El tipo ganara millones con este proyecto. Millones de nuestros impuestos…je je je…si yo pagara impuestos – El hombre se rascó la panza.

-Lo ví en las noticias pero ¿Dónde más? – Lucas hizo memoria –Ayer en la tarde, antes de la fiesta… De la Rocca tuvo una cita con un D. Cooke, no puede ser coincidencia – Lucas corrió a su habitación, dejando a tras la cubeta de hielo.

* * *

El detective recordó lo que había visto en las noticias. La Empresa Cooke había ganado un concurso al mejor proyecto de renovación de la cuidad. Una rápida visita a la página de Internet del periódico local, lo confirmo.

Asimismo, Lucas encontró que De la Rocca Constructora, también había presentado un proyecto, a pesar de tener más experiencia que la compañía de Cooke, De la Rocca perdió la concesión.

El Investigador podía ver las piezas cayendo en su lugar. Reviso lo que copio de la agenda. De la Rocca y Cooke tendrían un almuerzo, juntos en un club exclusivo para caballeros.

-Necesito estar ahí –

Lucas pasó el resto de la madrugada leyendo sus notas, revisando de los documentos y planeando su estrategia.

* * *

A las 6 de la mañana, Lucas, llegó al club. Estaciono su coche a unas cuadras y camino el resto del camino. Se acercó a la entrada de mercancía, logrando infiltrarse con los cargadores que entregaban la comida fresca esa mañana.

Encontró su camino al salón principal. Un hombre trapeaba con mucha calma. El conserje se interponía entre Lucas y la libreta de reservaciones en recepción.

- Disculpa – Lucas se acercó al conserje – Hay un borracho en le baño, de seguro se quedo de anoche. Se vomitó en el lavabo, debería ir a ver –

El hombre suspiró en resignación y caminó rumbo a los baños.

Lucas leyó las reservaciones del día. De la Rocca y Cooke almorzarían en un salón privado, denominado "El salón Carmesí". Era perfecto.

Con sigilo Lucas "plantó" los micrófonos en el lugar.

* * *

Javier De la Rocca estaba feliz consigo mismo, aquella tarde. Había arreglado un contrato. Al llegar a su casa fue por un chapuzón a la piscina. Dio un par vueltas, al salir buscó su toalla.

-Aquí tienes – Lucas le dio su toalla.

-¡¿Qué diablos?! – De la Rocca se espantó al verlo en su hogar. – "Jersey Boy"… ¿Cómo carajo entraste? –

-Tu sistema de vigilancia tiene muchos puntos ciegos –

-¿Qué quieres? –

-Proponerte un trato – Lucas le mostró un sobre amarillo. – ¿Podemos hablar?-

El hombre de negocios, lo guió a su oficina. Se sentaron en su escritorio.

-¿Qué esto? –

-Pruebas – Dijo Lucas. – Aquí hay una grabación de ti y de Cooke de hoy en el "Salón Carmesí", junto con prueba física de que Construcciones De la Rocca perdió el concurso a propósito. Dejaste que Cooke ganara, a cambio, le pediste 70% de sus plazas para tu sindicato, de las cuales 15% son plazas fantasmas. Pero Cooke se cansó de darte dinero de gratis, se rehusó a pagarte y tú mandaste clausurar las construcciones, eso le dijiste ayer por la tarde – Lucas sacó los papeles del sobre.

-Tu estuviste en mi oficina del centro…Por eso estabas por el rumbo anoche –

- Si –

-¿Cuál es el trato? –

-Me das lo que quiero, y esto no llega a la prensa –

- O puedo matarte – De la Rocca sacó un revólver de su cajón y lo apunto directo a la cabeza de Lucas. – Puedo volarte los sesos, o llamar a mi guardia para que te mate a palos –

* * *

_**Hace 3 horas…**_

_- Bueno – Zach Bro__m contestó el teléfono de su casa._

_-Zach, es Lucas –_

_- ¡Hola! Te dignas a llamarme – el amigo bromeo. _

_-Necesito un favor, te mandé unas cosas por paquetería Express –_

_-Esta bien…-_

_-Lo primero es un sobre amarillo con documentos y una tarjeta de memoria con un archivo de audio, lo segundo es una carta…personal –_

_-Esta bien…-_

_-Escucha, quiero que los guardes por mí. En unas cuantas horas te llamaré otra vez y te daré una dirección para que envíes el sobre. Lo haces de inmediato e igual por paquetería Express, la carta la quemas –_

_-__ ¿Qué soy tu asistente personal? –_

_-__ Eso es en caso de que te llame…-_

_- ¿Qué pasa si no me llamas? –_

_-__ Si no sabes de mi en 3 días, haces copias de los documentos y mandas una al L.A. Times y otra a la policía. La carta la mandas a la dirección de Nueva Jersey que tiene escrita. ¿Entendiste? –_

_-__ Lucas ¡¡¿En que diablos te metiste?!! – Su amigo le grito – Esto es un seguro de muerte –_

_- Solo dime si entendiste las instrucciones –_

_- Si, las entendí. No soy un idiota como tu. ¿En que te metiste? –_

_- Zach…eres mi mejor amigo –_

_-__ ¡No digas eso! Lo que sea que te están pagando, no vale la pena –_

_-__ Es solo una precaución…Te hablo después. Quiero conocer a la mujer suficientemente loca, para casarse contigo. Adiós – Lucas colgó el teléfono._

_- No cuelgu… ¡Mierda! – Zach lanzó el teléfono contra la pared._

_- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó su esposa._

_- Nada cariño –_

* * *

- Podrías matarme, pero eso no le facilitaría las cosas. Desperdiciarías una bala, tendrías que buscar un lugar para deshacerse de mi cuerpo, todo es una gran molestia – Lucas miro el fondo del cañón del arma – Si no aparezco en los próximos 3 días, un asociado mandará estas pruebas a la prensa, junto con otras acusaciones falsas. Pasaran meses, talvez hasta un año para que puedas hacer negocios en paz…Sin contar que los otros jefes sindicales no estarán felices con este trato. A mí personalmente, no me importa lo que hagas. Solo quiero algo a cambio y me quedo callado y destruyo toda la evidencia –

– Hablas demasiado – De la Rocca bajo el revólver. – ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero? ¿Un trabajo?–

-Brittany –

De la Rocca soltó una carcajada – Parecías un hombre listo, ahora resulta que haces esto por el culito de una chiquilla. –

-Se que tiene una deuda contigo. –

-Le compré un departamento de lujo, joyas, ropa, la saque de la miseria. –

- Se va de tu departamento, regresa todo lo que te pueda regresar y te la quito de las manos. Buscas otra que sea menos problemática –

- ¿Y ella también mantiene su hocico cerrado? –

-Si, como si nunca la hubieras conocido. –

De la Rocca se reclinó en su asiento y miro al techo. – Todo esto… ¿Por una ramera? –

-No es por ella, no del todo – dijo Lucas.

De la Rocca hizo una anotación. – Esta es la dirección donde esta…Te estaré esperando a las 7 de la tarde –

Lucas salió rápidamente de la casa, cuidando su espalda. Cuando llegó a su auto, vomitó en una alcantarilla. Sus nervios estaban afectados.

* * *

-¿Disculpe señor? – un mensajero se acercó a Lucas que estaba recargado en su auto. – ¿Lucas Douglas? –

-Si, el paquete es para mí – Estaba esperando a una manzana de distancia de la torre de departamentos donde De la Rocca lo mandó. Eran ya las 7 de la tarde.

El trabajador le dio una tabla para que firmara – Nunca había entregado un paquete a un auto –

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo –

El detective guardó los sobres en la cajuela.

* * *

Entro a la recepción del edificio, De la Rocca lo esperaba.

-¿Tienes los sobres? –

-Si, te los daré cuando tenga a Brittany –

- No juegues conmigo, "Jersey Boy" –

- No lo estoy haciendo –

-Bien, subamos por ella –

Subieron al tercer piso y llegaron al departamento 4B

- Ya llegué cariño – dijo De la Rocca al abrir la puerta. Brittany estaba desnuda sentada en la sala. Con la cabeza baja – Ahí esta –

- Hijo de puta – le dijo Lucas

-También pagué por su ropa y tenía que revisarla para que no se llevara ninguna joya –

Los matones de De la Rocca se rieron.

Lucas se quitó su camisa a cuadros que acostumbraba usar para tapar a la muchacha.

- ¿Estas bien? –

- Solo hay que irnos – Brittany levantó la mirada revelando los moretones en su rostro.

- Te daré los sobres abajo –

* * *

Lucas acompañó a Brittany hasta el auto, sacó los sobres y regresó al edificio.

- Mi parte del trato – Lucas le arrojo los sobres.

-¿No hay más copias? – De la Rocca reviso el paquete.

- No –

-No te creo –

-Deberías, soy hombre de mi palabra –

-Seguro que si, Jersey Boy ¿Sabes? Voy a extrañar ese culito lindo de Brittany…Si que sabe moverse en la cama, pero eso tú ya lo sabes –

-No, nunca me he acostado con ella – Lucas se encogió de hombros. – Hasta nunca–

* * *

-Necesitaras hielo para tu cara – Lucas le dijo a Brittany, al mismo tiempo que arrancaba el automóvil.

- ¿No te gusta mi "look Rhianna"? Lo sé, muy pasado de moda, muy 2009 –

- Y necesitas ropa, no quiero que me detenga la policía –

Lucas condujo unas cuadras en busca de una tienda.

-¿Puedes detener el auto? – le pidió Brittany.

-Claro – Lucas se hizo a un lado de la calle. – ¿Qué pa…-

Brittany lo abrazó – Gracias, solo…gracias – dijo muy emocional.

-De nada –

* * *

-Aquí tienes tu hielo – Lucas llevó a Brittany a su hotel.

-Gracias –

-Y tu sándwich –

-Gracias – La muchacha dejó las cosas en el buró. – No me gusta la ropa que me compraste –

-Es solo una playera y pantalones cortos, lo único que había en el mini súper –

- Mejor me los quito –

Lucas observó a la muchacha jugar con su playera.

-Vamos, hay que celebrar – Brittany se acercó a él. Puso su brazos alrededor de su cuerpo –Si recuerdo correctamente por nuestro encuentro de ayer…Lo tienes grande –

Lucas sonrió – Apuesto que le dices eso a todos – se safo de sus brazos.

-¿Eres homosexual? – Brittany se puso las manos en la cintura. – Porque eres lindo y conozco personas que pueden darte empleo en la industria de porno gay –

-No soy gay – Lucas sacó su maleta de debajo de la cama – Me encanta el sexo con mujeres, su olor, su sabor, sus senos, el modo en que gimen – Lucas suspiro – Me encanta. –

- Entonces ¿Qué? Alguna mierda moralista. ¿No jodes prostitutas? –

Lucas empezó a guardar su ropa. – Simplemente no quiero acostarme contigo, eres sexy, pero no quiero. Además, me dijiste que no querías ser un cliché, y el detective privado y la prostituta es un gran cliché –

-Eres el primer cabrón que me rechaza – la joven se echó en la cama refunfuñada. Mientras Lucas terminaba de empacar.

- Te dejó pagado una semana del cuarto del hotel, y me robé esto de la casa de De la Rocca – Lucas le lanzó un reloj con baño de oro – Te darán buenos billetes por él –

- Es todo… Me dejas… ¿ningún consejo para alejarme de mal camino? –

-No puedo decirte lo que esta bien o lo que esta mal. Solo espero que no te hartes de tu vida, que no te enfermes de ti misma y que no te arrepientas de las decisiones que haz hecho, y si eso pasa, espero que tengas a alguien para ayudarte y que te diga que todo estará bien – Lucas tomo su maleta y se fue.

Brittany se quedó pensativa, pero recordó algo que la hizo brincar de la cama hacia la ventana. Espero a que Lucas saliera del hotel.

-¡Oye detective! –

Lucas volteo a verla.

- No sabes mi nombre – dijo con desafío.

- Por supuesto que lo sé – Lucas sonrió – Eres Cecilia Simon; eres de Stanton Nebraska y tienes 23 años –

* * *

Increíblemente Cuddy había tomado el consejo de Lucas. Ese día había recorrido la ciudad, incluyendo la playa. De regresó en el hotel, y con gran fuerza de voluntad, Cuddy ignoraba su correo electrónico. En su lugar miraba las fotografías de ella y su hija Rachel.

Un llamado a la puerta.

-¿Quién es? –

-Lucas –

Cuddy abrió la puerta y se recargó en el marco. – Para ser un hotel de 5 estrellas, es muy fácil meterse a las habitaciones –

- Si – Lucas se veía cansado – Solo quería disculparme, por lo de ayer –

Cuddy lo dejó pasar – Yo te abofeteó, y tu pides disculpas –

-Estaba enojado, decepcionado, un poco golpeado…-

-Y triste – Cuddy acarició la misma mejilla que había golpeado – Te ves mejor hoy, pero sigues triste –

Lucas tomo la mano de la doctora y la besó.

-Lucas…No puedo –

-¿Por qué no? – Lucas se acerco a ella y la besó. – Tú dijiste que no habíamos terminado –

- Tú sabes a lo que me refería –

El detective se acercó más a Cuddy, poniéndola contra de la pared. – ¿Cuál era tu plan aquella noche Lisa? – Lucas habló con tono de voz bajo.

-¿A que te refieres? – Cuddy sentía que le temblaban las piernas.

-Cuando regresaste a la casa ¿me hubieras dicho la verdad y terminado conmigo? o ¿me hubieras mentido y seguido conmigo? – recorrió la pierna de la doctora con su mano.

- No importa – Cuddy mantuvo sus manos sobre el pecho de Lucas.

- Si me hubieras mentido, te habría creído – Lucas se acercó a su oído – Solo para estar contigo –

Cuddy suspiró. – Maldito seas, Lucas – la doctora lo besó.

* * *

Lucas Douglas se despertó por el sonido de una bebé riendo. Miro el techo de la suite 5 estrellas en el que estaba y recordó lo miserable que era en esos momentos. Con lentitud se levanto de la cama, se vistió y salió del cuarto.

-¡Rachel! – Lucas saludó a la pequeña que tantas veces cuido. Rachel corrió a saludarlo. – Que grande estás – Lucas se resintió de su brazo al levantarla.

-Note el vendaje anoche. ¿Qué te paso? –

-Me dispararon, hace un par de semanas – Lucas puso a Rachel en el suelo para que fuera son su mamá.

- ¿Qué horas son? –

-Casi las 11 , te deje dormir. Necesitabas el descanso. Mi vuelo de regresó es 3 horas –

- Puedo llevarte si quieres…-

-Ya pedí un taxi –

-Bien…–

- ¿Te quedarás en California? –

-Si, ¿alguna vez te mencione a mi amigo Zach? –

-¿El tipo que siempre te metía en problemas? –

-Si, creo me quedaré un tiempo con él. –

Hubo un silencio.

-Mejor me voy –

- Amber había muerto – dijo Cuddy.

-¿Disculpa? – preguntó confundido

-Amber murió, Kutner se suicidó y House terminó en el manicomio. Ese verano, mi vida era…gris…y tú llegaste y me recordaste que la vida debe ser divertida. Que no debía conformarme. Sé que muchos creen que te aprovechaste, o que yo solo te hacía perder el tiempo pero…–

- Detente – Lucas la interrumpió – Lo sé. Son cosas de la vida. Un día estás con alguien, al siguiente no. No funcionamos juntos, eso es todo. Sin arrepentimientos – le sonrió a la doctora. - Una cosa más, cuando regreses, ve directo con House, o terminará tomando vicodin otra vez -

Cuddy asintió. - Gracias por el consejo -

- Adiós Lisa –

* * *

Lucas se estacionó afuera de la casa de su amigo Zach. Era una linda casita de un piso y un gran jardín al frente. El hombre lo esperaba en la puerta. Estaba en sus 30. De piel blanca y pelo café oscuro. Su amigo camino hacia al auto.

-Hola Zach – Lucas salió de su auto.

- Me asustaste con tu experimento de mensajería… ¿Qué te pasó en la cabeza? –

- Golpe con la culeta de un revólver – Lucas se sobo la herida.

-¿Por qué están todas tus cosas en tu auto? –

- No tengo casa, ni mucho dinero que digamos –

- Y la venta de tu departamento de NJ, debes tener dinero de ahí ¿no? –

-No…Con ese dinero compre una casa…la cual mi ex novia se quedo con ella... Creo...debí haberle preguntado de la casa... –

-Bueno, igual que tus gustos de ropa, tu idiotez con las mujeres no ha cambiado. – se burló su amigo.

- Soy honesto con las mujeres – se defendió Lucas.

- ¿Es por eso que les escribes cartas diciéndoles cuanto las amas? –

- Leíste la carta – Lucas lo golpeó en el hombro.

-¡Ouch! – Zach se sobo su brazo. – Lo siento... ¿sabes que sirve para olvidar a una mujer? –

-¿Qué? –

-Conocer más mujeres. Mi esposa y sus amigas están celebrando un "Baby shower" Algunas son abogadas, cocineras, pero ninguna doctora –

- Muy gracioso –

-Oye…vas a estar bien – Zach lo palmeo en la espalda.

-Si, lo sé – Lucas le sonrió a su amigo. Por primera vez en semanas de verdad creía que estaría bien.

**Fin**

* * *

Habra epílogo. Por favor dejen review. (Se aceptan críticas constructivas, amenazas, sugerencias, notas de errores, dudas existenciales) Me encanta contestar sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias, en especial a Rowen, Izih,My House, y Sarux por dejar review.

Gracias por leer por favor dejen review y diganme si les gusto.


	4. Epílogo

Originalmente, tenía planeado un epilogo corto, pero gracias a la enérgica review de Rowen, decidí incluir lo que es básicamente la vida de Lucas (y no quedarme con las historias en mi cabeza).También hay algo de Huddy aquí…

* * *

-Hola – Cuddy llegó directo del aeropuerto a la casa de House y Wilson.

- Hola Cuddy – Wilson abrazó a la mujer y su pequeña hija.

-¿Dónde esta? –

-En su cuarto –

-¿Ha bebido? –

-Si, pero nada que no pueda aguantar –

-¿Vicodin? –

-No que yo sepa – Wilson le puso una mano en el hombro. – Se que es un poco injusto que House te use de barómetro de su felicidad, es una responsabilidad que nadie quiere –

- ¿Cuidas a Rachel por un momento? –

-Claro – Wilson sentó a la pequeña junto a él en el sillón.

* * *

_**Dentro de una semana, L.A.**_

_-Me mentiste – Lucas__ sonaba enojado. – Te pregunte, si eras tu quien le robaba a tu jefe y dijiste que no –_

_-¿Qué importa? Atrapaste al otro que __también estaba robando, con eso es suficiente – Zach argumentó. – Resolviste tu primer caso, ahora tienes dinero para empezar bien tu negocio aquí –

* * *

_

-Me voy por un par de días y ¿a esto te dedicas? – Cuddy entró al cuarto de House. Prendió la luz.

House gruño antes de abrir los ojos. – Tu me abandonaste – House se tapó con las cobijas.

-¿Yo te qué? – Cuddy le quitó la cobija de encima. – Me fui de vacaciones –

- Seguro que si, Cuddy –

-Tengo fotos para probarlo…me tome una foto junto a la estrella de la fama de Steve McQueen –

* * *

_**Dentro de **__**7 meses, L.A.**_

_-__Quédate – le dijo Kendra – Solo un rato más –_

_-Tengo que irme – Lucas se pus__o su camisa._

_- Es mi __último día en Los Ángeles, me ofrecieron un trabajo en Europa –_

_-No me dijiste__… ¿estas segura de que es una buena idea? Tienes una buena vida ahora –_

_-Quiero más –__ Kendra se levantó de la cama para besarlo – Te extrañaré –_

_-No es cierto –_

_-__Tienes razón, ni me acordaré de ti, ni de esa sonrisita tuya –_

_- __Adiós Cecilia –_

_

* * *

  
_

- No te creo lo de las vacaciones. Wilson y yo fuimos a tu casa y estaba vacía y con un letrero de "SE VENDE" – House se sentó en su cama.

- Es porque me mudé –

-¿Te mudaste? –

- Compre una casa nueva ¿recuerdas? Antes de irme, me mude. De esa manera regresó a mi nueva casa con todo listo. ¿Creíste que me iba renunciar a mi trabajo y mudarme al otro lado del país por un hombre que me dejó? –

House se rascó la cabeza. – Fuiste a verlo…a _él _–

-Para hablar con él…Necesitaba cerrar ese capitulo de mi vida. Eso fue todo –

Cuddy se paró al pie de la cama con sus brazos cruzados.

* * *

_**Dentro de 1 año**__**, L.A.**_

_- ¿Qué pasó? – Zach llegó al hospital_

_-Nada, __Jenny estaba bañando a la bebé cuando se le resbaló. Solo necesito unas puntadas – le informo Lucas._

_-Esto __de ser padre…- Zach sintió alivio. – ¿Qué coartada le dijiste a Jenny? –_

_-No soy bueno mintiendo__. Le dije que estabas fuera de la ciudad por negocios –_

_-Gracias hermano, __la novia no me dejaba ir – le dio una palmada en la espalda – Y estas mejorando con tus habilidades de mentir –_

_

* * *

  
_

- Siento que me estás castigando por lo…tu sabes…fingir la recaída…- House sonaba medio arrepentido.

- Quizás –

-Okay…Después de todo esto ¿Cómo quedamos nosotros? Porque si hay un "nosotros" ¿verdad? – preguntó House, ansioso por saber.

- Nosotros…nosotros quedamos con todo el tiempo en el mundo – Cuddy le sonrió. – Ahora, levántate. Vamos a cenar – Cuddy salió del cuarto.

- Sí me estás castigando – House se levantó de la cama. – Y no deberías decir eso de "todo el tiempo del mundo", cuando James Bond lo dijo su esposa terminó muerta – le dijo al seguirla.

* * *

_**Dentro de 1 año, 6 meses, L.A. **_

_-Douglas, ¿Qué carajo hacías dentro de esa alacena? –__ El detective Ramos, de la Unidad de Crímenes Mayores, le preguntó sin mucha paciencia._

_-Estaba investigando un caso__, alguien me encerró ahí. Me desperté cuando escuche el disparo. Pero no pude salir hasta que ustedes me encontraron –_

_-__ ¡McGuinness! – grito el Detective Ramos – Toma su declaración –_

_Lucas se sorprendió al ver que McGuinness era una policía, muy atractiva__._

_-__ Nombre completo –_

_-Lucas Douglas, Investigador Privado…__llámame Lucas –_

_-¿Qué hacía aquí? –_

_-Me contrató…bueno…el ahora muerto Sr.__ Lee…Tu eres muy bonita. Apuesto que te trae problemas como policía –_

_-Si, tengo pendejos que no me miran a los ojos cuando les tomo declaración –_

_-Lo siento –_

_-¿Cuándo te contrató? –_

_-Hace dos días…__ ¿Quieres salir a tomar un trago? – Lucas le sonrió_

_-¿Me acabas de invitar a salir en medio de una escena del crimen? –_

_

* * *

  
_

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó Wilson al ver salir a sus amigos del cuarto

-Todo bien – Cuddy se quitó el abrigo. – Tengo mucho apetito, la comida de avión apesta –

-Madame Cuddy, cenará con nosotros – le dijo House.

-¡Qué bien! – Wilson se levantó – Puedo preparar pasta, tengo suficiente lechuga para hacer ensalada. Será una noche divertida – El oncólogo se fue a la cocina.

- Muy bien Martha Stewart, acepto lo que tengas –

* * *

_**Dentro de 1 año, 8 meses. L.A.**_

_-Hola McGuinness –__ Lucas saludo a la pelirroja policía – No te veía desde nuestro encuentro –_

_-__Si, pues, estuve muy ocupada – la mujer ni lo miro._

_-Oye – Lucas la tom__ó de un brazo – ¿Por qué estás enojada? Tú me dejaste muy claro que solo fue por una noche –_

_La mujer lo miro a con lagrimas en los ojos__. – Estaba embarazada –_

_- ¿Estabas?__-_

_- Me __practicaron un aborto, soy Detective ahora, no podía… –_

_-Oh…entiendo…tu cuerpo…tu decisión –__ Lucas la soltó –Mejor me voy –_

_- Creí que debías saberlo –_

_-__ Creíste mal –_

_

* * *

  
_

House, Cuddy y Rachel se quedaron en la sala.

- Luces bronceada ¿pasaste tiempo en la playa? –

-Un poco… - Cuddy se acercó a House y tomo su mano – House ¿tomaste vicodin? –

-No puedo creer que me preguntes eso –

-¿Por qué no? –

-Sigues pensando en mi como un adicto –

-No, pienso en ti como alguien que dice no tener emociones, pero que es afectado profundamente por sus sentimientos –

-¿Me estás diciendo mariquita? –

-Deja las bromas House –

-Si, tome vicodin. El día que fui al hospital y tú no estabas. Tome dos pastillas –

Cuddy lo miro con preocupación.

* * *

_**Dentro de 2 años**__**, L.A.**_

_- Gracias por venir – Jenny abrazó a Lucas__ al verlo llegar. Le llamó porque su esposo Zach estaba borracho y poniéndose violento._

_-¿Dónde esta? –_

_- En el patio –_

_Lucas vio a su amigo__ romper botellas con un palo de golf _

_-¿Qué diablos haces? –_

_-Soltando algo de presión –_

_Los vecinos lo__s veían. – Todo esta bien, no hay necesidad de llamar a la policía- Lucas detuvo a su amigo – Vienes conmigo, estás asustando Jenny –_

_-Lucas, el salvador…Siempre siendo el bueno de la historia. Pero yo no me la creo…Sé que tan __jodido estás…-_

_-¿De que hablas? – Lucas lo empujó hacia el frente de la casa._

_-__ Siempre sonriendo, siempre viendo lo positivo, pero yo se todo lo que te ha pasado en la vida, se que por dentro eres capaz de todo –_

_-¿A que viene esta conversación? –_

_-A que creo que te estás tirando a __mí esposa – Zach lanzó un golpe, pero falló debido a su estado. Lucas le dio un codazo, dejándolo inconciente._

_-No me estoy tirando a tu esposa –__ le dijo al desmayado – Pero creo que la amo, es tu culpa por dejarla sola tantas veces –_

_Lucas cargó al hombre__ a su auto. Volteo a la casa donde Jenny miraba desde la puerta con su pequeña hija detrás de ella.

* * *

_

-Entonces, estás tomando vicodin otra vez –

-No, como dije, tome dos pastillas esa mañana. Y me sentí maravilloso. El dolor se fue, pero luego fuimos a tu casa y no estabas…ya no importaba –

- Cuddy – Wilson interrumpio – ¿Qué le preparó a Rachel? –

-No te preocupes, ya puede comer alimentos sólidos…solo prepara una porción para ella sin muchos condimentos –

-En seguida – Wilson regresó a su labor de cocinero

-Tire las pastillas, no tome más, en lugar me acabe la colección de vinos de Wilson, lo cual es igual de malo, pero por alguna razón aceptable –

-No puedes basar tu felicidad en mí – le dijo Cuddy

-¡Que vanidad Cuddy! –

-Es en serio, ¿Qué pasa si no funciona lo nuestro? ¿Qué harías? –

* * *

_**Dentro de 2 años, 4 meses, L.A.**_

_-Estoy muriendo –__ Donna estaba extremadamente flaca. –Por eso regrese de Europa – A pesar de solo tener 26 años, se veía de más edad por su deteriorada salud._

_-Necesitas ir a un hospital –__ le dijo Lucas – Necesitas atención méd..-_

_-No, ya fui con los doctores, quieren poner en cuidado paliativos ¿sabes que es eso? La antesala al infierno, porque ahí es a donde voy –_

_-¿Qué quieres de mi Cecilia? –_

_-Es Donna, ahora – dijo la mujer – Lucas…no quiero morir sola, con tubos en mi cuerpo, oliendo esa peste que tiene los hospitales –_

_-¿Qué quieres de mi Donna? –_

_

* * *

  
_

_Lucas colocó a Donna en una silla en el balcón del hotel._

_-Esto es lindo, la brisa del mar, __el atardecer, tu…- dijo Donna. – Tú no has cambiado –_

_-¿Crees? Según yo, perdí un poco de cabello.__ Creo que debería tomar vitaminas o algo. Vi un anuncio en televisión sobre suplementos, al parecer son buenos. Los anuncia un peronaje de la lucha libre…-_

_- ¿Ves? No has cambiado, sigues hablando demasiado –_

_Lucas sonrió__. _

_-¿Sigues viendo a tu amigo Zach? –_

_-No, nos peleamos hace unos meses. No le he hablado desde entonces –_

_-¡Bien! El tipo es una basura – dijo Donna –__Estás mejor sin él –_

_-Es mi mejor amigo, cuando era adolescente y mi mamá…se metió en problemas, su familia me acogió. Y el nunca__ me lo echó en cara –_

_El sol por fin se metió por el horizonte._

_-__ Estoy lista, Lucas –_

_El detective sacó una jeringa__ llena de morfina. -¿Estás segura? –_

_-Si, y no te preocupes por mi cuerpo, deja que el ayuntamiento de L.A., se encargue de mí.__ –_

_-Aquí vamos –__ Lucas insertó la aguja en la vena y con lentitud introdujo la droga._

_-Lucas…nunca estuve enamorada…pero creo que tu eres lo más cercano que estuve – fueron las ultimas palabras de Cecilia._

_

* * *

  
_

- Tome un riesgo, y tu te fuiste a California…Si lo nuestro no funciona. Terminaría igual, borracho y con Wilson cuidándome. No soy suicida, aunque algunas mujeres creen que es romántico. Hasta hay una obra sobre eso, no recuerdo su nombre…Romeo y Jacinta, creo – House bromeo para alivianar el ambiente.

Desde la cocina empezaron a salir olores que les abrieron el apetito.

-Me preocupo por ti, es todo – Cuddy apretó más la mano de House. –Y creo que estoy lista para ti ahora –

- Eso suena sucio –

-¡Hey! – Cuddy lo golpeo de manera juguetona. – Mi hija esta aquí –

-Pude haber dicho algo peor, como…Estás lista para mi grande y largo bastón–

* * *

_**Dentro de 2 años, 5 meses**_

_- Soy Amy Scott, soy la asistente del fiscal de distrito. Tengo entendido que va a declarar –_

_-Si, soy Lucas Douglas Investigador Privado…Nos conocemos –_

_-No lo creo – la abogada se acomodo su pelo café detrás de la oreja. – Creo te que recordaría –__ se sonrojo._

_- Bueno, yo si te recuerdo…muy hermosa como para olvidar –_

_-Sr. Douglas, se__a serio por favor –_

_-Hace 2 años y medio, estuviste en el "baby shower" de Jenny Brom. Llevabas un traje rojo oscuro, te quedaste solo unos minutos, le regalaste un conejito rosa – Lucas lo dijo de manera encantadora._

_-¿Recuerdas__ todo eso? – se sorprendió Amy._

_-Por supuesto –_

_-Serás un gran testigo – la abogada le sonrió__ – ¿Cómo están Zach y Jenny? –_

_-Zach entr__ó a Alcohólicos Anónimos, y están esperando su segunda niña –_

_

* * *

  
_

- ¿Cómo esta? – House cambio de tema. – Lucas ¿Cómo esta? –

- ¿De verdad quieres saber de él?– le preguntó Cuddy.

-Si, fue mi amigo primero que tu novio. Viéndolo bien, tú te interpusiste en nuestra hermosa amistad –

-Si, las mujeres somos el mal del mundo –

-Tú lo dijiste –

-Él…esta…mal. Le dispararon, lo golpearon, parecía que no había dormido en días –

-¿Ves Cuddy? Ves lo que provocas en los hombres de buen corazón –

-Pero estará bien…tu le trataste la herida del brazo ¿verdad? –

-Si –

* * *

_**Dentro de 3 años, L.A.**_

_-Lo mejor que saque de Alcohólicos Anónimos, además de dejar de beber, fue el disculparme contigo Lucas – su amigo__ Zach lo había invitado a almorzar._

_-__Estoy feliz por ti –_

_-__Y yo estoy feliz por ti. Tienes novia, una nueva casa... –_

_-Zach…seré papá –_

_-¡Es maravilloso! – Zach lo abrazo –__ Supongo que esos $100,000 dólares de recompensa te servirán mucho –_

_-¿Por qué sacas a relucir lo de la recompe__nsa? – Lucas sospecho_

_-¿Qué? Resolviste el caso de un secuestro del hijo del director de cine, te pagaron bien por ello. Es de celebrase –_

_-¿Cuánto debes? – preguntó Lucas_

_- Más de $100,000 dólares__, cuando ingrese a A.A., perdí mi empleo, me subieron la hipoteca, la colegiatura de las niñas, el dinero de mi fianza –_

_-Por Dios…pide al banco__ una prorroga, o date por bancarrota y pide ayuda al buró de crédito –_

_-No, Lucas. Ya le pague al banco__, pero le pagué con dinero de alguien más-_

_-¿Quién? –_

_-Un tipo llamado De la Rocca –

* * *

_

-La cena estará en unos minutos – anunció Wilson – ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? –

-Relajadas, en un restaurante creo que vi a Julia Roberts –

- ¡Que emocionante! – dijo Wilson.

- No puedo creer que te interesen esas frivolidades – se quejó House

-Y en mi hotel vi a Shawn Christian, estaba promocionando un aparato de ejercicio o algo –

- ¡El Dr. Daniel Jonas de la telenovela _Days of our lives! _Es el mejor – se emociono House.

Un campana anunció que la cena estaba lista. Wilson se alegró.

-Yo llevó a Rachel, si te parece bien –

-Claro Wilson –

El oncólogo se adelanto al comedor.

-¿Cuddy? –

- ¿Si? –

House y Cuddy se quedaron juntos en la sala.

-Te amo –

* * *

_**Dentro de 3 años, 2 mese**__**s, L.A.**_

_-Ambos sabemos__ que mataron a Zach por asuntos de dinero – dijo Jenny, la ahora viuda de Zach. – No hagas algo estupido Lucas, ya tienes la familia que siempre quisiste. ¿Ya pensaron en nombre para el bebé? –_

_-Scott__, lo llamaremos Scott – Lucas miro a su novia embarazada de 7 meses  
_

_- A veces pienso__, si hubiera tenido el valor, tu y yo hubiéramos terminado juntos – le dijo Jenny con melancolía.  


* * *

_

-Te amo – dijo House. Después de muchos años por fin tuvo el valor. No quería perderla nunca otra vez.

-Lo sé – Cuddy le dio un beso en la mejilla – Yo también…Vamos a comer –

* * *

_**Dentro de 3 años, 6 meses, L.A.**_

_-Yo creo que __tú asesinaste a De la Rocca – el detective Ramos, esperaba a Lucas afuera de la de éste casa. – Lo vigilaste por meses, aprendiste su rutina y le disparaste en la cabeza por venganza de tu amigo –_

_-__No sé que decirle Ramos, ya me interrogaron antes –_

_-Si, y tu única coartada es que estuviste en tu casa durmiendo con tu novia, eso no sería aceptado, pero como tu novia trabaja para el fiscal –_

_-Buenas noches, detective Ramos –_

_Lucas entró a su casa.__ Encontró a su novia en cama junto a su recién nacido bebe._

_-Hola – dijo en voz baja._

_-Hola – le respondió Amy – Esta dormido –_

_Lucas se recostó__ al lado del bebe._

_-__ Es tan pequeño –_

_-Si, pero __crecerá para ser un buen hombre como su papá –_

_-Si, un buen hombre –__ Lucas miro a su hijo. – Como yo –

* * *

_

Gracias por leer por favor dejen review y diganme si les gusto.


End file.
